


Zpoc Conversations Pt1

by Apathea_Wai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Flash Fic, Other, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathea_Wai/pseuds/Apathea_Wai
Summary: Just shooting the shit while doing the daily Zombie clean-up chores.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every attempt at creating any kind of dialogue.

**1)** Do you think their faces look angry when we chop their heads off?

I dunno I've never paid THAT sort of thing any attention.

Neither had I until now, but I'm sure that one I just beheaded looked fucking pissed.  
I think I'll start paying attention when I can. You know try to see if they change expression when you cut off their legs or something.

Okayyyy.

Hey remember when beheadings were a bad thing we thought only fundamentalist Muslims like ISIS or those Cartels would do. It's funny how things change.

I guess, but those beheadings were kind of different don't you think?

Fuck yeah, those people weren't trying to make their beheaders a snack were they?  
I wonder how they're getting on over there?

In the middle east?

Everywhere, really. But yeah, the middle east. I wonder if the western troops and ISIS and everyone else in between just kept on fighting each other like a bunch of morons or realized that not being a zombie was kind of an important thing to have in common.

Who gives a fuck about the middle east. One way or another that conflict is fucking sorted by now.

True, that and we've got incomers. Do you want to chop some legs off and watch for reactions? I still reckon that last one was well pissed off.

You're a strange one, banging on about pissed off zombies and the middle east. How about shutting the fuck up and just getting the job done?

Spoilsport. I'm going for the legs anyway. This gets boring real quick, and I like my little distractions.

**2)** What?

Looting a dead body! Really ...?

A dead body that was trying to chew your face off five minutes ago.

It's not their fault they are the way the are....I feel, like...like being a zombie is undignified enough.

.... head snaps up. I don't like to think of them that way, *exhales a sigh*, that way is harder. It can do your head in if you think on it too long, so you just don't.  
No happiness in that sort of thinking.

Both go quiet.

And come on mate look at this, it's a pretty fucking good bug out bag.  
Pity the poor fucker didn't last long really. I used to chat with preppers online sometime before, well, _this_.


End file.
